Sorry
by Rickychick
Summary: Marik and Ryou, Bakura and Malik. The two most unlikely couples to get on. However, they may find themselves pleasantly surprised. Well, untill a certain interefering person comes along and decides to ruin everything...
1. first impressions

"Out of the way!" Marik yelled, shoving past everyone in the lunch line, "Out of the way!"

Marik stuck his elbows out and pushed everyone in the queue to one side, attracting a lot of angry looks and squeals. Most people were quite scared of Marik though, so they obeyed and did get out of his way. One boy however, didn't budge.

"Er, Excuse me but I just told you to get out of my way, SO DO IT!" Marik nearly screamed, poking the boy in the back. The boy turned round and looked up at Marik. His long silky white hair was obscuring his face, so he lifted a hand and moved it, revealing large round, chocolate brown eyes.

"No," He whispered.

"No?" Marik echoed, lost for words. No-one had ever dared say no to him before.

"Yes, that's right. No," the boy said sounding a bit more confident this time.

Marik was about to come back with a witty reply, but before he had a chance the dinner lady growled: "Next, and hurry up, or you'll get nothing."

Marik wasn't willing to give up his food for some annoying boy, so he just shoved past him and piled his plate high with mushy peas and soggy meat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who was that kid?" Marik asked Malik as they walked home from school that evening.

"Ryou," Malik replied, "usually the quietest kid in school. I never knew he had the guts to stand up to you!"

Malik started laughing, but Marik scowled. For some reason he couldn't get those chocolate eyes out of his head.

Marik didn't understand why this boy intrigued him so much. He decided it was because he was the first person to stand up to him. However, he didn't convince himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Bunking off

"Marik! Wake up!" Malik yelled into the sleeping boy's ear.

Marik just grunted and rolled over. Malik shook Marik's shoulder gently at first, but when there was no reply he decided to whack the boy around the head with a pillow.

"Ok, Ok!" Marik yelled, leaping up, "I'm awake!"

Malik dropped the pillow on the floor and walked towards the door.

"However," Marik started," I'm not going to school, I don't feel well."

"Liar," Malik retorted.

"Am not," Marik replied, "I don't feel well, I feel rather peculiar."

This wasn't actually a lie. Marik did feel peculiar after yesterday; he didn't want to chance bumping into Ryou again.

"Whatever," Malik replied and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later the sound of the front door shutting told Marik the younger boy had gone, so he clambered out of bed and thought of what he was going to do with his day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Be careful you clumsy fool!" Bakura growled, as someone walked right into him.

"Sorry, I was preoccupied," a voice replied, sounding equally as angry.

Bakura turned round and found himself staring at a large mop of sandy coloured hair.

"Malik," he stated.

"Bakura," Malik replied.

"Not with Marik today?" Bakura sneered.

"No, he's ill," Malik said, turning to go.

"Ill, heard that one before," Bakura scoffed.

"My thoughts entirely," Malik laughed ruefully, and walked off.

Bakura shrugged, and walked in the opposite direction. He was a bit irked at the moment because Ryou was acting strangely; it also seemed Malik was having problems with his Yami.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch time Malik got his food and headed for his normal table, expecting to find Marik there. His heart sank when he saw that he wasn't. Malik sat down and started stirring his meat around in the gravy.

"Don't play with your food, bad habit," a voice said from Maliks right.

Malik looked up and was startled to see Bakura standing there.

"May I?" Bakura asked, nodding at the empty spaces on Maliks table.

"It's a free country," Malik replied, "sadly."

Bakura plonked himself down in a seat opposite Malik and started shovelling piles of into his mouth, which was open.

"Bakura," Malik hissed, "the way you eat is disgusting!"

"Do I look like I care?" Bakura asked, through a mouthful of mushy peas.

"No," Malik replied, trying not to laugh, "why are you eating lunch with me anyway?"

"Well, there was no-one else."

"Yes, but we are the most unlikely people to get on," Malik protested.

"You'd be surprised," Bakura grinned.

For some reason this comment made Maliks cheeks flush and he couldn't meet Bakura's eyes.

"Right, I've finished lunch," Bakura stated, putting down his fork, "fancy bunking off?"

Malik dropped his knife and fork in shock, Bakura wanted to bunk off with HIM?

However, he was no stranger to bunking off so he regained his composure and replied: "Yeah, why not."

"Great, come on, we can sneak out of the back gate and go to the park."

The boys walked out of the canteen, through the school, across the field and up to the gate at the far end. Then with a quick check for teachers, nipped through the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Marik was going mad with boredom. So he decided to go for a walk. He wouldn't go to the park near school, because there was bound to be kids bunking off there, so he went to the one on the other side of town.

Once there, Marik sat on a bench and… became bored again. However, his boredom soon became a distant memory when he saw a huddled white figure walking, or rather sloping along. Marik was about to forget about the person, until he saw they had very familiar, long white hair.

Marik, for some reason called out: "Ryou!"

The boy turned round and looked very shocked to see Marik sitting on a bench waving at him. Cautiously, he made his way over to the bench.

"Ryou, bunking off?" Marik asked.

"You know my name?" Ryou said, astounded.

"Yeah, got it off Malik," Marik replied, patting the bench beside him.

Ryou sat down on the bench and shifted about.

"So, why are you bunking off?" Marik asked.

"Unwell, you?"

"Same," Marik replied, then, "well, actually I just needed the day off."

"Same," Ryou said, laughing. All of his hair was in his face again so Marik put his hand forward and tucked Ryou's hair behind his ear. Ryou flinched.

Before he could have second thoughts and before Ryou could protest Marik lent forward and kissed the boy gently on the lips.

Ryou looked at him quizzically.

Marik simply said: "The boy who stood up to me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been here for an hour now, shouldn't we get back to school, lunch is over," Malik complained.

"Don't be a boring bum," Bakura laughed, "Who cares if we're missed, well I doubt anyone will miss us actually!"

Malik didn't want to look silly in front of Bakura so he stayed quiet.

Seeing a tree with potential climbing fun, he walked over to it, leapt up, and gripped a branch. This caused his T-shirt to ride up and reveal a rather toned and tanned stomach.

"You know Malik, you have quite a fit body," Bakura said, smirking when he saw Malik blush.

However, Malik tried to keep his cool.

"Thank you, I think."

"You welcome, perhaps you could share your work out routine with me sometime?" Bakura laughed.

"I might, although I warn you, I will be shirtless and sweaty!" Malik said, becoming a bit more daring.

"I look forward to it," Bakura smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had grown quite late by the time all four boys got home. Malik was the first back. He stepped into the house and called out. No reply.

Maliks good mood instantly evaporated. Marik had probably gone on some random killing rampage.

"Where is that…."

"Here!" Marik said, stepping through the front door.

Malik spun round and saw Marik standing there with a huge grin on his face. Now he knew Marik had definitely been on a killing rampage!

Reading his thoughts, Marik said: "And do Malik, I haven't been on a killing rampage."

Marik was unwilling to tell his hikari about Ryou, just as Malik didn't want to tell Marik about Bakura.

"Why are you back so late anyway?" Marik asked.

"No reason, I was in the park," Malik replied.

"With…"

"Myself," Malik said stubbornly.

An awkward silence filled the room so both boys shuffled off to bed.

As Marik lay in bed his head filled with images of Ryou. What had happened today was so odd, that annoying boy in the munch line had changed his life. However, a thought kept nagging at the back of his head. When he brought it to the front of his mind he found it was about Malik. He was acting very distant and Marik was worried about him. Actually, no, it wasn't that he was worried; he was more annoyed that he didn't know everything Malik was doing anymore. He didn't like people keeping things form him. Although he was keeping something from Malik…Eventually Marik dropped off into an uneasy sleep.

Back at Ryou and Bakura's house Ryou was lying in head, his head bursting with thoughts.

_What happened today?_

_Why did it happen?_

_Marik?_

_Why is he interested in me?_

_Do I like Marik?_

Ryou didn't really know how he felt he was so confused. There had definitely been something between them, and Ryou didn't think he would dare refuse Marik anyway. Marik had also been so tender, and kind…

Ryou had managed to ward off any questions from Bakura by saying he felt awful and needed to go to bed. This hadn't been far from the truth.

Bakura however was lying in bed trying not to laugh.

Malik.

Malik, the most unlikely person for him to like, but they'd been flirting quite outrageously.

He made plans to spend more time bunking off with Malik soon.


	3. Found out

Surprisingly the next day all four boys went into school.

At lunch time Malik went into the canteen, closely followed by Marik. Soon after then came Bakura and Ryou.

Malik and Marik went and sat at their normal table, but when Bakura and Ryou went to sit down there were no tables left. Bakura scanned the rows of tables and spotted Malik. There were only two people at that table, so there would be plenty of space.

He started threading his way through the canteen towards Malik. Ryou saw where he was heading and gulped. This was going to be the most awkward lunch time ever.

Marik was in a bad mood that day, but when he looked up and saw Ryou and Bakura heading towards them, it became worse.

Malik looked up and nearly swore when he saw Bakura and Ryou standing by the table, not that he was sad to see Bakura.

"Mind if we sit here?" Bakura asked, "Well never mind if you do, we're sitting here anyway."

Bakura plonked himself opposite Malik, whose face had turned crimson and Ryou slid nervously into the seat opposite Marik, his face also crimson.

Bakura started shovelling food into his mouth and burping. Marik scowled. Ryou swirled his food round his plate, and Malik tried not to laugh at Bakura eating again.

After five minutes of awkward silence Marik looked up at Ryou and smiled. Ryou smiled nervously back.

Marik longed to reach over and push that that loose strand of hair from Ryou's face, but he saw Bakura looking at him suspiciously, so turned his attention back to his food.

After another five minutes of awkward silence Maliks head shot up in surprise, and he gave a small squeal.

Marik's head snapped round to see Bakura smiling secretly at Malik, and Malik smiling back.

Something was going on, and Marik didn't like things going no that he didn't know about.

Under the table, Marik gently kicked Ryou's leg. Ryou looked up and saw Marik pointing towards the door with his head.

"Um, I need the loo, desperately," Ryou said, getting up, "I have bowel problems so…"

Ryou always went too far when he was lying.

"Too much info Ryou," Malik complained.

Ryou blushed and scuttled off.

Five minutes later, Marik got up and walked out of the canteen without a word, his long leather cost billowing out behind him.

Malik looked up startled, but couldn't be bothered to care.

"At last, some time to ourselves," Bakura grinned at Malik.

Malik looked up, and the moment he saw that familiar grin on Bakura's face, all his worried vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryou, I know that I might've, well… alarmed you a bit yesterday, and I just want to say that I do like you, and I'm not well, using you," Marik stammered, feeling rather awkward saying all this.

Ryou looked up in surprise, and when he saw Marik's face was serious, relief washed over him. He felt something for Marik, and the fact that Marik did genuinely like him was great.

Marik leant forwards, and with Ryou's permission kissed him on the lips briefly, however Ryou leant forwards for more.

Meanwhile, Tea had just finished her lunch, and was walking towards the field to find Yugi. As she walked round the corner of the basketball courts she stopped dead in her tracks.

There, pressed against the wall was Ryou, the person pressing him against the wall was Marik, and they were kissing.

Tea gasped, but wasn't loud enough for then to hear. This was something she never thought she'd see. She'd always thought that Marik and Malik were very close, and Bakura and Ryou…

Tea silently turned round and crept back the way she had come, an idea forming in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Malik, you're a great kisser, I must've taught you well!" Bakura laughed, whilst clambering over the school fence. Malik blushed and fell in a heap on the school field, after jumping off the fence.

"Be quiet, someone might hear you," he hissed, "and also please remind me why I agreed when you said climbing over the fence would be more fun than going through the gate!"

Ignoring the second comment Bakura said: "I want them to!"

Malik and Bakura had taken to bunking off nearly everyday now, in the week they'd been together. The teachers, if they'd noticed the two were missing probably didn't mind, they were both trouble makers.

Malik and Bakura walked up the field huddled together, and Malik soon forget his worried of people seeing them.

However, one person had, Tea. She had seen, and heard them coming over the fence, and what she'd found out aided her plan greatly.


	4. The fight

Marik walked into school the next day, an idiotic grin fixed on his face. He was happier than he'd ever been before. He and Bakura were doing great together, and he'd managed to ward off any questions from Marik, because Marik was never around.

After about five minutes of being in school, people started giving Malik funny looks. Malik looked around, really confused, and then he saw some people clustered around a notice board. Malik barged through them and ripped the piece of paper off the notice board that everyone appeared to be reading.

When Malik saw what it said he gasped. The poster read:

'Domino's hottest couple: Bakura and Ryou, or Malik and Marik?

Both couples have been seen this week canoodling behind the bike sheds.

To vote for your favourite just e-mail: dancing-divadominohigh.sch'

Underneath all the writing was a picture of all four boys.

_What a sad e-mail address, _was one of the many thoughts that were whizzing through Maliks head. The main one though was: _Bakura's cheating on me!_

The people crowded around the poster started to recognise Malik from the pictures, and started laughing. Malik pushed through the crowd and stumbled blindly through the corridors with one intention: to find Bakura.

Elsewhere in school Marik felt like he was going to explode with rage. He had gone into school that morning and the moment he had stepped into his classroom he knew something was up. He had heard laughter coming from the class but the moment he had walked in, it had stopped.

Immediately Marik demanded to know what was going on, and seeing as he was quite a feared person, the poster was instantly handed over. Once he had read it through he ripped it up and threw it in the bin. He then marched out of the classroom and went straight to Ryou's form room. He wasn't there.

Now Marik was stood outside it, resisting the urge to kill the next person he saw.

_How can Ryou cheat on me? How dare he?! _

_And why do people think I'm with Malik, I most certainly have not been 'canoodling' with __**him **__behind the bike sheds, only with Ryou._

Marik hadn't been talking a lot to Malik recently, he'd been to busy with Ryou. Malik had been avoiding him as well though. Perhaps he had a secret too…

Just at that moment Malik walked past.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, shuffling around as if he really didn't want to be there.

"Hi," Marik replied, feeling as equally awkward, "do you have anything to do with this?"

"No!" Malik cried, looking horrified, "I would never do that, look I have to go, I don't have time for this.

With that Malik ran off.

"Shit," Marik swore really loudly, causing a passer by to look at him rather worriedly, and to skirt by.

The next person to walk by was Bakura, who was in search of Malik.

The moment Marik saw him; he was taken over by anger, and punched him straight in the face.

Bakura buckled over and looked up in a dazed state on the floor. He put his hand up to his nose, and when he brought it down there was blood.

"What the Fuck was that for?" Bakura yelled, scrambling to his feet.

"For trespassing on private property."

"You mean when I stole that…"Bakura began.

"No you fool, I mean," Marik replied impatiently, "wait a second, you stole from me?"

"No, No!" Bakura hastily said, "you were saying…"

"Ryou, he's mine," Marik stated.

Bakura stared at Marik, his mouth opening and closing, like a fish.

"You and Ryou," Bakura eventually stuttered, "Ryou and you?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" Marik asked.

"Yes it is."

"Well hands off anyway."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked, getting really confused.

Marik walked up to the nearest notice board, ripped off one of the posters and shoved it in Bakura's face.

Bakura read through, his face dropping slowly.

Once he'd finished he looked up, his eyes blazing with anger.

"That's it," he muttered. He walked up to Marik and, before Marik could do anything, kneed him where it hurt.

"Fuck shit Bugger!" Marik screamed, falling to the floor in agony.

Bakura triumphantly walked past him; however Marik stuck out his hand and tripped Bakura over.

Soon, the two boys were a mass on the floor, kicking and punching and swearing.

Quite a crowd had gathered too, cheering and shouting.

Meanwhile Malik had been around school once, and then decided to retrace his steps. He ended up once again outside Ryou's form room.

He found the person he was looking for, but not how he wanted to find them.

Malik started dumfounded at the two boys, still fighting. He then looked up, and saw Ryou standing at the front of the crowd.

Quickly, Malik ran round to Ryou's side and held up the poster.

"Know anything about this?" he questioned.

Ryou didn't answer. He was too busy staring in shock at the other boys.

The crowd had started chanting the name of which boy they wanted to win, and Bakura seemed to be the most popular. However, neither boy was actually winning the fight. They both had bloody noses, and were covered in bruises.

_Enough is enough_,Malik thought and he marched up to Bakura and Malik and tried to pull them apart.

However, instead of helping he just got a punch in the nose.

Ryou had thought about helping, but after seeing what had happened to Malik, decided against it.

The crowd had got really excited now, and had become so noisy; they had attracted the attention of the head master, Mr Trundle.

He had managed to march up behind them without anyone noticing.

"SILENCE!"

The crowd froze on the spot, and even Marik and Bakura froze when they heard that voice.

"What is going on here?" the headmaster demanded.

No-one spoke.

"Ok then, you three boys in the middle, come with me."

Marik, Bakura and Malik all trailed after the head, and Ryou, having a conscience called: "I'm involved too."

"Right then, you come along as well."

Ryou gulped, but followed the other three boys.

The head masters office was certainly not an unfamiliar sight for Bakura and Marik, and it wasn't for Malik either. However, it was a first for Ryou. He looked at his surroundings nervously, seriously regretting telling the headmaster that he was involved. He was standing by the door of the office; none of them had sat down. There was a desk in the centre of the room, with various papers scattered all over it. Behind the desk was a huge chair, and in front of it were four smaller chairs. In the corner was a filing cabinet, and a plant, but the rest of the room was bare.

"Right, sit down," Mr Trundle barked, making them all jump. Obediently, they all sat down, and Mr Trundle made his way round the desk to his big swivelly chair.

Once he was sat down he leant forwards and started tapping his fingers on the desk.

The four boys blinked at him, rather confused. This carried on for five minutes, before Bakura broke the silence by saying: "Sir, are you going to say anything?"

The head shot up in his chair.

"Of course I am how dare you be so rude. I was merely waiting for you to explain yourselves. So, do it."

No-one said anything.

"I'm waiting, and I can wait all day."

Ryou was about to say something, but someone gave him a swift kick in the shins, so he shut up.

Mr Trundle sighed, and said: "Ok, I can see I'm not going to get anything out of you, but perhaps an after school detention might. See you tonight then boys."

The four boys groaned inwardly, but at least they had escaped torture for now.

They all stood up and filed silently out of the room. Too stubborn to say anything to each other, they just went off to their separate classes.


	5. Making up

Surprisingly Bakura was the first person to detention. He wanted to be there early, so the rest of them might think he was busy working and hopefully leave him alone.

The detention was taking place in the library, so Bakura found a lonely corner and got his books out. He would pretend to do homework, but perhaps fall asleep behind a big book.

Soon Ryou entered the library, surprised to see Bakura there already.

"Hello," Ryou said nervously.

Bakura moved his head a fraction.

Ryou sighed, but left Bakura alone and sat at a big table in the centre of the library. He also got out his books but actually started doing homework. Malik was the third one there. He also sat far away from everyone, and started doodling in his rough book.

All three boys sat there in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing up at the clock, all awaiting the arrival of Marik. Soon they gave up; however, twenty minutes later, there was a loud bang then the sound of the door opening, and slamming shut.

Everyone in the library shot up, and the librarian said: "Quiet in the library please."

"Piss off," was Marik's brief reply. The librarian made a hasty retreat.

The moment Marik said that, Ryou's heart filled with warmth, and a small smile appeared on his face. He liked Marik's abrupt manner, and occasional rudeness.

Marik slammed his books down on the same table as Ryou, but a few spaces away from him. Ryou quickly took his gaze away from Marik's face, and concentrated on his books.

Everyone else looked up cautiously, no-one saying anything for a while, and then the torrent started.

"You liar, how could you cheat on me?"

"You git, I didn't deserve that punch."

"Idiot!"

"It's over between us!"

"You didn't give me a chance to speak; you just assumed it was all true!"

"If you think I'd do something like that you don't' know me at all!"

Everyone was shouting over each other, and no-one could really understand anything anyone else was saying.

Suddenly a voice broke through all the others.

"SHUT UP!"

Instantly the room was silent and three heads swivelled to look, amazed, at Ryou.

Ryou was standing up, his fists clenched and shaking.

"Just be quiet everyone, no-one will get anywhere by shouting. We need to talk calmly."

"Ryou's right, shouting, and fighting," Malik agreed, looking pointedly at Marik and Bakura, "wont' get us anywhere."

Marik opened his mouth to speak, but Bakura got there first.

"Ok, this poster, is there any truth in it?"

"No!" Malik yelled.

"Well, I know the stuff about me and Ryou isn't true, but what about the stuff about Malik and Marik?"

"For the last bloody time, I am _not_ dating Malik!" Marik yelled.

Malik looked rather hurt at this comment, "Is the thought of dating me so sickening?"

"No," Marik replied, "but I'm with someone else."

"Yeah, you've said, Ryou," Bakura scoffed.

"It's true," Ryou said.

Bakura blinked rapidly and echoed: "True?"

"See," Marik barked.

"You and Ryou?" Malik suddenly said.

"Yes," Marik said, starting to get really defensive. Was it _so_ unbelievable?

"Sorry, but the other week, you were yelling at Ryou in the canteen."

"I know, but things have changed," Marik replied. He looked at Ryou, and his face instantly softened. Trying to snap out of his suddenly soppy mood, he turned to Bakura and asked: "Why should the poster bother you so much anyway?"

"Malik," Bakura stated.

"We're sort of dating," Malik explained.

This time it was Marik's turn to laugh. Bakura started to rise form his chair, however, Malik rushed over to him and shoved him back down.

"Basically, there was no truth in that stupid poster, and whoever made it was a bitch, so let's get out of here," Ryou said getting up.

Marik looked at him amazed. Ryou was getting way more confident, perhaps too confident…

"Yes, lets get out, to the park," Malik agreed.

The four boys walked out of the library, through the school and to the back gate without getting stopped once. They slipped through the gate and into that park that was now so familiar to Bakura and Malik. As soon as they were in the park, Marik grabbed Ryou's collar and dragged him off to a near clump of trees.

The trees formed a sort of circle round a small clearing, which was totally hidden from anyone's sight.

Marik stepped closer to Ryou and again, tucked that strand of hair behind Ryou's ear. He then moved his hand down and softly stroked Ryou's cheek. Suddenly he grabbed Ryou's hand and gently pulled him towards a tree stump, where they both sat down.

Ryou leant his head on Marik's chest and Marik absent-mindedly stroked Ryou's hair. For a few minutes they just sat there in a peaceful silence. Then Marik found words coming out of his mouth that he thought he'd never say.

"Sorry."

Ryou looked up at Marik's blushing face and smiled.

"Same," he replied.

Marik leant down and kissed Ryou gently on his fore head, "you have nothing to be sorry about."

Else where, only minutes away from Marik and Ryou's hideout, Bakura and Malik were sitting on the swings. Well, Bakura was sitting on a swing, and Malik was sitting on him.

"Look Bakura, I'm sorry about that poster, and the trouble it's caused," Malik gabbled.

"Not your fault," Bakura replied, smiling. Malik waited for a second, expecting an apology back, but it didn't come.

"Excuse me. Are you not going to apologise?" Malik hissed, starting to get up.

"What for?" Bakura asked.

"You…" Malik started, however he was cut off by Bakura's lips meeting his, and Bakura pulling him back onto his lap. He was going to protest, but well…the kiss was just too good.


End file.
